


The Bent Bullet│拐彎的子彈

by emerald_green



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_green/pseuds/emerald_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik在古巴危機發生後兩個月回到Xavier大宅。他感覺自己患了重病，而這並非流感那樣簡單。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bent Bullet│拐彎的子彈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bent Bullet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648616) by [Nicolas_Mayfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair). 



**1963** **年** **6** **月**  
  
Charles檢查了Erik的狀況。那可憐的男人看上去糟透了。  
  
他們自從古巴那事發生後剛好分別了兩個月；直到Erik毫無預警地出現在大宅裡尋求庇護，以及洗手間。  
  
「Charles －我敢肯定我快死了，至少也離不遠。很可能是因為那潛水艇發出的幅射，又或者是Shaw從前拿我做實驗時引發的某種疾病。我不該來這裡的，我可能會把它傳染給你和孩子們。」  
  
Charles努力阻止自己向Erik翻白眼。「你才不是快死了，別說無稽的話。那可能只是一些愚蠢的流感！看在上帝份上Erik，你太會小題大做了。」  
  
「你感覺如何，Charles⋯⋯？」Erik問道，審視著那位最近幾天都以助行器取代輪椅代步的青年。  
  
「這個啊，Hank研製的血清讓我慢慢地恢復了行走的能力，是有點痛不過都在可以忍受的範圍裡。暫時還沒發現任何副作用。」  
  
Erik用手掩著嘴。他很想提醒Charles縱然Hank的出發點總是好的，他的研究往往順帶一些可怕的副作用。但他現在不能說出來，他可不想在Charles昂貴的波斯毯子上吐得一塌糊塗。  
  
「看來你已經準備好再接受一發栓劑了吧。」Charles盡可能以最自然的方式說道。已經沒有其他辦法了；要是Erik想抑制噁心感的話，孕用栓劑是唯一出路了。  
  
Erik點點頭，翻側了身體。反正這也不是Charles第一次捅他的屁股了。  
  
兩天過去後，Erik覺得自己的狀態有所改善。他嚼著吐司，啜飲了一口咖啡。可能Charles是對的；這可能真的是某種他在南美洲染上的愚蠢流感。

Charles拿著紐約時報走進房間。他把報紙放在Erik旁邊的桌子上。「裡面有篇關於金博士（注1）的文章寫得很棒，我猜你會想拜讀的。」

Erik憤怒地搖頭。「我答應過他會帶一些我們的同伴去參與在底特律舉行的自由遊行。真不敢相信我居然錯過了這事！」  
  
Charles看著Erik，緩緩地握住他的手。「我會把電視搬進臥室裡，你病了的話幫忙什麼的都是白說。我深信Mystique會去現場，雖然我更希望你有向她清晰表達過這是一場和平的遊行。」  
  
Erik眯起雙眼看著Charles。「我們不是只懂傷害人類好嗎Charles。我們參與的目的是想保護其他變種人及主辦這個遊行的非裔美國人。」  
  
Charles正打算再說點什麼的時候，外面傳來了敲門聲。「Erik，Hank來向你報告化驗結果了，他能進來嗎……？」  
  
Erik用他的能力把房門打開了。  
  
Hank在門外，神情混合著慌張、害羞及一點怒氣。他從來都不是Erik的擁護者。但他對Charles很忠誠；如果Charles希望他幫Erik化驗的話，他就會妥協。  
  
「我把我能想到的測試都做過了－沒有一個的結果是異常的。不過考慮到我們是變種人，身體機能有可能跟常人不太一樣的緣故，我做了最後一個測試，兔子測試（注2）。」  
  
Charles皺起眉頭。  
  
Erik看上去一臉困惑。  
  
Hank交叉著手臂搖搖頭。「你不會相信的－兔子死了（注3）。」  
  
Charles滿頭問號。  
  
Erik眉間深鎖。  
  
「Beast －你肯定在說一種既非英語也非德語的語言。請問你能否直截了當地告訴我到底見鬼地出了什麼問題？」  
  
「混蛋－你懷孕了。」Hank的語氣裡帶有一絲戲謔的味道。「這夠直白了沒？我必須承認我很震驚，我從沒想過你是被上的那個。」  
  
Charles第一時間抓住Erik的手臂，但還是太遲了。Erik用自己的能力和Hank衣櫃裡的金屬直接把他轟出房間。從發出的聲響估計，他應該被扔到大宅另一端去了。  
  
Charles利用心靈感應確認Hank的情況如何。Hank沒事，壞消息是Charles其中一張古董桌子被摔破了。  
  
Charles生氣地看著Erik，對方正從床上爬起來準備穿上衣服。「你不應如此粗暴地對待Hank，他只是在完成你拜託他做的事，就是幫忙找出你的問題所在！」  
  
「閉嘴Charles……」  
  
Charles眼睛瞪得老大，簡直可媲美調味盤了。他緊盯著Erik穿衣服的每個動作。「Erik －你不必因為Hank對你的性向有所發表而感到羞恥，我可以向你保証他絕無半點惡意。如果這是你希望聽到的話－我可以跟他好好說明，作為被上那方的這個事實並沒有磨滅你一分一毫的陽剛氣質。」  
  
Erik停下了手上的動作－他轉身面向Charles。「你、他、媽、的、給、我、閉、嘴、Charles」  
  
一把抓起他的頭盔、鬥蓬和其他個人物品－ Erik在Charles來得及說出一個字前就消失了。

\---------------------------------  
  
 **3** **個月後**  
  
Charles看著Hank把探測棒在Erik漲起的下腹上移動。他什麼都沒有說，但顯而易見那男人看上去比身懷六甲應有的體型龐大得多了。  
  
「喔這的確可以解釋為什麼Erik已經像鯨魚一樣巨大了……」  
  
Charles閉上眼睛（以心靈感應的方式）懇求Hank別再刺激另一個變種人，醫療室裡的金屬已經開始搖起來了。  
  
「Erik －冷靜下來－用心聆聽。繼續說吧Hank。」  
  
「這其實很好解釋，我之前就想過這個可能性，現在得到證實了。Erik懷的是雙胞胎。看到嗎Charles，寶寶1和寶寶2……」  
  
Charles屏住呼吸，慢慢靠近那部黑白畫面的超聲波探測器。他越過去，輕輕握住Erik的手。「你看到他們嗎Erik……？雙胞胎……這真是太奇妙了。」  
  
Hank點頭回應。「這是一個奇蹟……」  
  
Erik被激怒了。「一派胡言－這才不是什麼奇蹟。這只是又一個證明變種人比人類更高等的例子。」  
  
Charles默默由一數到三－盡可能把怒氣壓下來。  
  
「試想像下Shaw會對你做出什麼－如果他知道你有生育能力的話……」Hank說著說著閉上了嘴。就連他都發現自己剛提出的假設是多麼的可怕和殘忍。他小心翼翼地看著Erik。「我很抱歉，我根本不應提及那混帳的名字。那已經越界了。」  
  
Charles原本預計Erik會把Hank撕成兩半，結果他陷入了沉思當中。  
  
「Hank你說得沒錯。如果Shaw知道我有生育能力的話，他肯定會把我改造成生育機器。天知道為了令我懷孕，我會被多少納粹軍甚至Shaw本人強暴呢。我的孩子最終又會有多少個會被送入毒氣室？」Erik說著忍不住用手蓋著臉龐。  
  
「那個話題已經夠了。Erik你很累，你吃完晚飯就得睡了。Hank會想出一套解決辦法的，到時你必須遵從。我會盡我一切能力去幫你－別忘了Erik －你不是獨自一人。」  
  
Erik伸出手臂，捏著Charles的手。  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
 **1963** **年** **11** **月**  
  
Charles把Wanda安坐在自己大腿上，Erik則抱著Peter。他們驚恐地看著甘迺迪總統在德州達拉斯城被射殺。這時候雙胞胎剛滿兩個月大。  
  
Charles非常震驚。他感覺到自己的心跳加快了，他不可置信的搖搖頭。「我不明白。為什麼要殺甘迺迪？」  
  
Erik看上去滿臉擔憂。他轉過來面向Charles。「我向你發誓Charles，我跟這宗刺殺完全無關。甘迺迪是對變種人有所顧慮，可他並沒有展現敵意。但如果兄弟會跟甘迺迪被殺有所牽扯，他們一定會找上我的。」  
  
Charles站起來，他轉身把Wanda放回她的搖籃裡。「你在說什麼……？Erik －你到底在說什麼？」  
  
Erik吻過Peter的額頭後把他放到他姐姐身旁，然後他給了Charles一個擁抱。「親愛的我很抱歉，但我一定要找出誰是幕後黑手－這其中針對變種人的意圖昭然若揭。」  
  
Charles正在搖頭。Erik用手指梳理著Charles的長棕髮，它們正垂落在留著鬍鬚的瘦削臉孔旁。「聽我說Charles，如果美國政府認定是一名變種人把甘迺迪殺死的，那所有的雙種人 — 不論男女老少 — 安全都會受到威脅。他們可能實施戒嚴甚至圍捕變種人，連孩子們也不放過。」  
  
Charles看著雙胞胎。「他們會後悔走近這幢房屋跟這些孩子。我可沒有失去能力，別以為它們只有善意的運用方法。」  
  
Erik緊抱Charles安撫著他。「那正正是我想盡我一切所能避免的後果。你從來都不是壞人，要是一定要找個人當反派，那將會是我 — 而並非你。」  
  
「你到底想說什麼Erik？」  
  
「Charles，如果他們認定我涉案，又或者覺得兄弟會跟這事有所連繫，他們會來到這裡搜尋我的下落。所以我必須離開，而你得盡最大努力去保護這幢房屋。如果情況惡化，帶著雙胞胎和Hank暫避到安全的地方（Erik用心靈感應將位於阿根廷的秘密藏身之處告訴了Charles）。」  
  
Charles搖搖頭，他不確定自己應該大哭還是大叫。他緊緊抓住Erik的手。「拜託Erik別離開我，這太危險了。我感受到人類因甘迺迪的死亡產生的憤怒與沮喪的情緒。跟我們一起遠走高飛吧，親愛的我們需要你，求你了。」  
  
「我曾許下承諾要保護變種人，現在這正是他們需要我的時候。我會回來的 —我向你保證。」

Charles點點頭，看著Erik召喚他的頭盔。它從容地滑進房間，當它被Erik戴到頭上，Charles感應到的只有黑暗。  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
 **1964** **年** **2** **月** **2** **日**  
  
雙胞胎正在爬行— 爬到這邊爬到那邊，圍著Charles的腳附近打轉。  
  
Charles已經差不多半年整天盯著電視不放了，他只希望可以能Erik一眼。但那黑白畫面告訴他的是那位英俊的男人並未獲得他應有的公義。自從增加了血清的注射量，Charles的心靈感應能力便慢慢地消失。他需要他的雙腿，Charles一直對自己說孩子們需要一個行動自如的成人照顧他們的生活。  
  
幾個政府人員某天出現在他家門前；Charles利用他僅餘的腦控能力，成功說服對方自己是一名鰥夫。這裡只有他、他的孩子們跟助手Hank。那已經是12月時的事了— 剛在Erik離開他們不久後的事。他已經三個月沒見過Erik了，但他向警方自首的消息成為了世界性的頭條。現在終於有消息提到將會有一場審判，一場秘密進行的聆訊。變種人的權益並未受到憲法保護— 更不用提Erik後來被發現他根本稱不上是美國公民。公義將不會降臨在Erik Lehnsherr身上。  
  
Hank在Charles附近坐下。「別再折磨自己了，你根本不應觀看這場鬧劇的發展。」  
  
Charles搖搖頭，他的雙眼顯得通紅和浮腫。他想喝點酒，但他永遠不敢在孩子們醒著時這麼做。他選擇在所有人都睡著時才放縱自己。「我一直都在對Erik胡說八道，跟他提到美國憲法有多美好，跟他說我們在這國家裡能擁有的權利— 關於權力與平衡的觀念。然而看看他現在被指控時的待遇：最低限度的合法程式和秘密法庭。我跟他說過的一切都是空談，Erik說得沒錯，我太天真了，所以我得看著這一切，否則我根本就不會感受到自己錯得有多離譜。」  
  
「你並不天真Charles，這個世界已經變得不正常了，縱然根據他們的說法，他們手頭上有證據說明是Erik幹的。」  
  
「騙子……！」Charles怒吼著，Wanda被嚇得馬上坐起來。她看著她的父親，Charles用心靈感應安撫了她，讓她回去繼續玩積木。「Hank — 你讀到的一切都是謊話。一個人是否在說謊我再清楚不過了，Erik並沒有殺害甘迺迪，他不是策劃者，更不是動手的人。他一直待在這裡，待在威斯特徹斯特，你自己也很清楚這點。他那時剛誕下Wanda和Peter這對雙胞胎。」  
  
「這才是證明Erik沒殺甘迺迪的確鑿證據。醫生可以證明這一切，但我們卻無法把這個證據公開。如果這個世界或者美國政府發現了Erik擁有生育能力，肯定會令事態惡化。他們會對Erik施行不同的實驗，並以保護全人類安危作為藉口，Erik將會被自己的能力徹底毀掉。」Hank第一次對那個變種人感到真誠的歉意。Erik的人生彷彿從沒平靜過，一波未平一波又起。  
  
「他答應過我會回來。Erik答應我會回來的。」Charles重覆又重覆說著這句話。  
  
然而華特·克朗凱（注4）在這時公佈那位名為Erik Lehnsherr，外號萬磁王的男人被控以一級謀殺罪和密謀殺害美國總統的消息。他被判兩次終身監禁，刑期將在聯邦監獄設施裡連續執行，同時失去假釋權利。  
  
Charles搖搖頭。「Erik你答應過會回來的。」  
  
  
  
（注1） 這裡指的是馬丁‧路德‧金博士。

（注2） 兔子測試為早年一種驗孕法，測試者的尿液會被輸進兔子體內，如測試者已懷孕，尿液裡帶著的特殊荷爾蒙會刺激兔子令其卵巢會變大和卵泡變得成熟。

（注3） 「兔子死了」(The rabbit died)意指兔子測試反應呈陽性，這是由於早期人們誤以為兔子只會在測試呈陽性反應時才會死掉而引伸的說法，事實是無論結果是什麼兔子都得死掉，因為實驗結果必須以通過手術取出的兔子卵巢來作化驗才能得知。

（注4） 華特·克朗凱（1916年－2009年），著名記者及電視新聞節目主持人，曾報道過包括甘迺迪刺殺事件在內的著名新聞。


End file.
